Portable radio receivers and transceivers, such as wireless pagers, have become increasingly popular as a means of communication. Pagers are typically carried by users who wish or need to receive communications when they are away from a telephone or computer, or are unable to predict where they may be reached at a given time.
In general, the user of a pager purchases the unit and enters into a contact with a service provider. As shown in FIG. 1, when someone 12 wishes to page a particular user, they contact the user's service provider 11, identify the user to be paged (perhaps with a personal identification number), and may give a message to the service provider 11 that is to be broadcast to the user's pager 15.
The service provider 11 maintains a network of radio transceiver base stations 13, 14 which are spread throughout the service area covered by the service provider. The transmitting base stations 13 are distributed so that transmissions from at least one base station can be received by a pager 15 anywhere in the service area.
In a simplistic system, when the service provider 11 receives a request to page a user 15, the page is broadcast by all the base stations 13 in the system. Thus, if the pager 15 is located anywhere in the service area, it will receive the page. The pager 15 will then alert the user that a page has been received with, for example, an audible or vibratory alert signal.
In a more sophisticated system, the pager 15 may have the capability to not only receive a transmission from the service provider's system, but may have the capability to transmit an answer back to the system. This is referred to as two-way paging.
Because the strength of a transmission from a pager 15 is tightly constrained by the battery power available to the pager, a two-way paging system must include a greater number of receiving base stations 14 than transmitting base stations 13. The receiving base stations 14 are smaller and distributed more widely that transmitting base stations 13 in order to receive the relatively weak transmissions broadcast by individual pagers 15. The receiving base stations 14 must be sufficient in number and distribution to receive pager transmissions originating anywhere in the service area.
With these advances, the usefulness of pagers as a means of communication has expanded rapidly. Service providers have encouraged this expansion by experimenting with pagers as a means to disseminate information of interest to pager users. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,695 to Nelson et al., incorporated herein by reference, a one-way pager system is used to relay sports or financial information to a pager user who has contracted with the service provider for that service.
However, there are many potential, undiscovered applications of pager technology which may provide pager users with, as yet unheard of, abilities to communicate and manage information. This is particularly true of the developing two-way pager systems. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and applications of pager technology to meet the information and communication demands of pager users.
Television and radio programming are also extremely popular in modern society. Most people have weekly or daily series they are interested in viewing or hearing. Television and radio also provide access to sporting and other events. The modern advent of cable television and pay-per-view systems have expanded even further the range of available television programming.
In light of this almost overwhelming abundance of entertainment and information options, keeping track of programming which a viewer wishes to see can be difficult and time-consuming. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and means of selecting and tracking television and radio programming in which one is interested.